


One Day I'll Come Into Your World And Get It Right

by sarahatthecrisco



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahatthecrisco/pseuds/sarahatthecrisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking down at the person he'd crashed into, the bright green eyes staring back at him made him wish he could just get sucked into the floor and be done with it. They were the same eyes that laid an amused look on him when he lay on the ground surrounded by books.</p><p>"We have got to stop meeting like this," the boy joked, patting Luke's hip gently. The jolt of warmth from his touch reminded him he should probably get up, and he did, offering his hand to help the other boy up. </p><p>"I am so sorry, seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me," Luke spluttered, trying to look anywhere but the boy's face.</p><p>"It's okay, really. Well," the boy ran a hand through his blue hair before leaning over to grab his backpack. "I could probably do without the bruises, but it is what it is."</p><p>(Or where Luke has no idea why he bothers interacting with humans that aren't Calum, and he's tired of hearing how his best friend could be into him if he were gay. It's weird and it needs to be stopped.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day I'll Come Into Your World And Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to express my feelings about baby Luke with the fringe and comfy outfits. And I needed Calum acknowledging how gorgeous he's gotten. It's disturbing me and I'm pretending it's not real.
> 
> Also, I feel really guilty about the minor role Ashton plays in this. I'll write a good one about you next time, baby.

Luke was having a strange feeling about this semester, and it didn't have anything to do with Calum telling him how hot he was every ten seconds. Actually, it probably had a lot to do with that. Over the summer he found himself growing at an alarming rate, and he'd been so unprepared for none of his jeans fitting anymore that he found a pair of black skinny jeans in the store and just bought five of the same pair. He'd also gone in for a haircut at one point and the stylist had basically done what she wanted, though his new style was pretty nice, and somewhere along the line a lip ring happened in a spur of the moment decision. While he looked a lot different from the year before, it didn't warrant this treatment.

"Seriously dude, if I were into guys you could totally get it, you look-"

"Yeah, I get it Cal," Luke rolled his eyes as he re-adjusted his bag on his shoulders. "I got hot over the summer, cool story."

"I don't think you get it. You didn't get hot, you got like whoa."

"Like whoa?" Luke raised an eyebrow at his friend, who nodded solemnly. 

"Exactly. Literally everyone is going to be after you this year, I swear by it. Probably even that one guy you-"

"No. No, nope, don't go there!" Luke interjected, pointing a finger in Calum's face. However, he'd honestly thought about it as well. There was a guy he'd seen around campus a few times the previous year, but after tripping over his feet the one time the boy addressed him and knocking his books to the ground, Luke tried to keep his distance. He didn't need Calum bringing it up again; he'd already admitted defeat.

"Oh come on, give it a go! That was way back in February, you were nearly in!" Calum begged, lower lip sticking out.

"Yeah, until suddenly everything was on the ground, including myself. Nothing looks more pathetic than finding yourself on your hands and knees in front of the guy you like with his books surrounding you. Way less sexy than I'd imagined." Luke shivered slightly as he remembered the incident - just like he said he didn't want to.

"Shit happens," Calum shrugged, pulling open the door to the building of their first class. "Honestly you just have to roll with it, you never know what could-"

Calum stopped in his tracks, refraining hard from rolling his eyes. As they turned the corner in the hallway, Luke had managed to run head-first into the only other person in the corridor. Looking down at the person he'd crashed into, the bright green eyes staring back at him made him wish he could just get sucked into the floor and be done with it. They were the same eyes that laid an amused look on him when he lay on the ground surrounded by books.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," the boy joked, patting Luke's hip gently. The jolt of warmth from his touch reminded him he should probably get up, and he did, offering his hand to help the other boy up. 

"I am so sorry, seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me," Luke spluttered, trying to look anywhere but the boy's face.

"It's okay, really. Well," the boy ran a hand through his blue hair before leaning over to grab his backpack. "I could probably do without the bruises, but it is what it is. Nice hair by the way, though the fringe looked better I think."

Luke could see Calum trying to hold back a laugh in the corner of his eye, but he was much more focused on the situation at hand. "Yeah, uh... thanks?"

"Sorry, that was probably rude. I'm just saying. Anyway, see you around, stay on your feet!" He gave both of them a smile and patted Luke's shoulder as he walked past. Calum waited until he was out of earshot before busting into laughter, palms pressed to his eyes. 

"You can't... this can't really be your life," he cracked up, shoulders shaking from his laughs. Luke glared at him, shoving his friend's shoulder and carrying on down the hall. 

"You can get your own partner for chemistry, dick," he yelled over his shoulder, even though they both knew it was an empty threat. He took a seat in the classroom and tried to will away how warm his cheeks felt before Calum got in and could have another go at him.

~

"I actually am so full of rage I could reach back into time and strangle William Shakespeare," Calum grumbled as he slammed his water bottle and sandwich on the picnic table. Luke tried not to make fun of him, but Calum had chosen to take this course and had been complaining it for all two weeks they'd been in classes.

"That would actually be a really neat trick, if you figure it out you'll have to teach me," he answered, not entirely feeling he deserved the glare Calum gave him.

"I'm serious! Romeo is such a little punk bitch I could actually throttle him."

"To be fair, the purpose of the play is to focus on the families; everyone knows they're the two stupidest kids ever imagined up."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Beside Calum, the blue haired boy set his books down on the table and sat down. "If it's with Hader, just spew a bunch of bullshit about love breaking barriers and younger generations always being right, she eats that shit up."

Calum stared at him in awe for a moment before thanking him profusely, while Luke simply continued to stare. He'd crashed into this gorgeous guy not once but twice, yet here he was inviting himself into their conversation.

"Seriously man, I think you may have saved my ass because I'm pretty sure she hates me. What's your name?" Calum asked.

"Not a problem, she's a lunatic. I'm Michael."

Finally he had a name for the stranger he'd been interested in for nearly a year, though he wasn't sure how much it helped. Luke was clumsy and could never get anything right around htis boy, he was sure to truly fuck up soon.

"-and airhead over there is Luke."

Luke looked up just in time to hear his name and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. Just... calculus still in my brain."

"I don't blame you then, that sounds terrible. By the way, I've been meaning to tell you the sweater look was good on you. Not that this whole black on black thing isn't cool - obviously I can't judge on that front. But... yeah. Your sweaters last term were really cool." Michael shrugged as he finished rambling, fiddling with the bracelets on his wrist, and there was Luke's sign: he hated the summer makeover, that was twice Michael had said something negative about the change.

"Oh, uh. Right. I'll keep that in mind. Yeah. I have to get to class but um..."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Michael insisted, but Luke's small amount of pride he'd summed up the last two weeks was quickly diminishing.

"It's fine! I really do have class, I'll see you guys around." Luke gave them a small wave before grabbing his half empty bag of chips and taking off as fast as he could without looking like he was fleeing the scene of a crime. He actually couldn't believe he let Calum get his hopes up after all the dumb shit he'd done, tripping and stumbling over his words like a toddler. Suddenly wishing he had the comfort of hiding in one of his old sweaters, he found his next class and waited the half hour until the previous class got out, blasting All Time Low in his headphones to forget how mortified he was.

~

"I won't."

Luke glared at Calum as his friend stood in his bedroom doorway, puppy eyes in full effect. Calum had come storming in demanding he get ready for a party, and at first Luke was a bit interested, until Calum droped the bomb that Michael had invited them.

"Come on! He asked me to make sure you got the invite, he wants you there!" Calum exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air as he made his way to Luke's bed and threw himself on top of his best friend. "He's literally giving you a straight up sign, 'I want Luke there I want him drunk and on me' and you're saying no!"

"That's not what he's saying at all." Luke rolled his eyes and shifted slightly so Calum was spread more evenly across his chest - he knew the boy wasn't getting up so he might as well get comfortable. The smaller boy groaned, pressing his face into Luke's neck and biting him. "Ouch, why!"

"You're being stupid. He's not a girl, there's no double meaning here." Calum explained, bumping his forehead against Luke's shoulder to achieve maximum level of annoying. 

"Exactly, no double meaning. So you can go but I'm fine here."

"Lucas Hemmings you are going, deal with it. I can't allow this to happen, you are not giving up this opportunity." Rolling off the bed, Calum made his way to Luke's closet, digging through the clothes and humming to himself.

"It's no use!" Luke insisted, but his presence was ignored until a pair of black skinny jeans and his gray sweater came flying out at him, his boots hitting the foot of the bed moments later.

"Yes it is. Put that on, it's a good combination of old and new you. Thou doth protest too much."

"That Shakespeare class is doing you no good." He tried to stare Calum down, but after a few moments of looking at the deteremined look on his friend's face, he decided he might as well change. When Calum was deteremined there was no stopping him; Luke would be dragged out naked if he continued to say no and that would be a terrible impression. Dressing quickly, he fixed his hair a bit before turning to Calum, shrugging slightly.

"Wait!" Calum re-adjusted Luke's sweater so it showed off his collarbones better, then stepped back and grinned. "Perfect. You are seriously so hot."

"You seriously need to stop, it's starting to get uncomfortable."

Calum's laughter rang as they left their dorm, heading out of the building and walking the short distance to an apartment complex just off campus. By the time they arrived the party was already in full swing, bass thumping loudly from the building as people mingled outside. It was a bit difficult to figure out which door they were meant to be going into, as upon closer inspection there seemed to be numerous parties going on in multiple apartments, but a blonde boy with the most heartwarming smile Luke had ever seen ran up to greet them. 

"Hey, you must be Luke and Calum! Mikey's been waiting for you two, come on!" He shouted cheerfully over all the noise. He hadn't even bothered to introduce himself before taking Luke's hand and leading him towards one of the doors. Luke did his best to ignore the friendly shove Calum gave his shoulder, but it was difficult with a greeting such as the one they'd just been given. 

The blonde boy tugged him through into an apartment, Calum keeping close behind as they would their way through the dancing people into the slightly cramped kitchen. Pulling open a cupboard, he grabbed two plastic cups full of liquid and held them out to the boys, nodding reassuringly.

"Made 'em myself and kept safe, just enjoy while I go find Mikey!" He gave them another blinding smile before leaving them. Calum snorted a laugh before taking a slight sip, then grimacing.

"Jesus, that's strong. Seems nice enough though, that one," he commented. Luke nodded absendmindedly and took a drink, then immediately regretted it as he choked it down.

"You weren't joking, wow. I still think you're wrong, but-"

"Shut up, Luke," Calum gave an exasperated sigh, "he wanted to be sure you got the invite, he had someone waiting to make sure you made it okay, are you this thick? Really?"

"He keeps insulting the new me."

There, he said it. Luke watched as Calum's lips turned to a slight frown, eyebrows furrowing as he seemed to consider what to retaliate with. Luckily (if it could be considered lucky) Michael came into the kitchen at just that moment, waving before steadily making his way towards them on vaguely wobbling legs.

"You made it!" He grinned broadly, pulling Calum into a quick hug before reaching for Luke. The younger boy could feel them pressed together from hips to shoulders, and he refused to acknowledge the flutter in his chest.

"Calum said it was pertinent I come, so," Luke shrugged, disguising his awkwardness over another drink of the strong mix in his cup. Michael laughed, nodding and clapping Calum on the shoulder.

"Jesus you're smart, such big words. I knew I could count on my man Calum, here, though. Hopefully you found Ashton as delightful as everyone else usually does."

"He was hot."

All three of them, including Calum, seemed surprised by the words that fell from Calum's lips. Michael bubbled up with laughter again, and even Luke had to join in at Calum's absurd revelation.

"Is that so, Cal?"

"I literally don't know where that thought came from. I'm off to find some pretty girl to forget about whatever I just said." Shaking his head at himself, he left the kitchen quickly, and Luke was left with the stunning realization that he was alone. With Michael. As a precaution, he set his drink on the counter before he could create a new disaster, as if that would stop him.

"I really am glad you came," Michael said suddenly, tone softer than when Calum was with them. He paused briefly, eyes flickering over Luke's features, before continuing. "You seriously do that lip ring a favor, wearing it, though it's pretty strange to see you so... punk rock."

Luke had no idea if he had contained his groan or not; he literally hadn't even gotten thirty seconds into this conversation without his self-esteem plumetting to disasterous levels. Picking up his cup, he drained half of it in one go, determined to do the whole thing but unable to work his way through the burning in his throat. 

"Okay listen," he started, tapping the side of his cup before draining the rest and setting it off to the side. "I didn't come here for you to insult the way I look. I get it; I'm clumsy and embarrassing and I look better appearing as some sixteen year old nerd than whatever the hell I've put together this year. Just- I don't even know. I'll leave, I guess." Luke reached the end of his confidence and found himself feeling very stupid in that moment. He tried to move past Michael to leave the kitchen and head for the door, but the older boy grabbed his forearm before he could do so.

"That isn't what I meant at all." He said firmly, pulling Luke back in front of him. "You look good. Honest. I only meant- what the fuck is that."

The interruption wasn't a question, it was a hard-pressed statement and at first, Luke had no idea what he was talking about. He wished he could just teleport on the spot or something, not sure how he could withstand any more embarrassment, until Michael's hand left his forearm to brush over his neck and, oh. There was still embarrassment left for him to feel.

"Calum bit me when I said I wouldn't come tonight," he mumbled, not entirely certain he wanted the other boy to hear him at all. Michael's eyes narrowed, thumb stroking harder over the mark and causing Luke to hiss slightly in pain.

"Is that a thing you two do?" He demanded, and honestly why couldn't Luke just die on the spot. His eyes ran over everything in the room, refusing to look in Michael's direction.

"No. I mean, not- he gets bitey when I disagree with him. Usually it's my arm or something, though."

"It looks good," Michael muttered, stroking over the slightly tender skin again. "Just not when it's him."

"Sorry, what?" 

Luke wasn't sure he was even breathing anymore, not with what was going on in his life. Not only did Michael, the boy who made him do stupid shit on the daily, grill him about his friendship with Calum, but also told him he looked good with something that resembled a hickey? The air felt thick, and he could feel Michael's eyes on him, but he still refused to look up. If he didn't see the other boy, then it wasn't real. It was all a bad dream.

"I like you, Luke." Michael held his chin, soft but firm, and turned him to face the older boy. "I like you so much, from your stupid blue eyes to your insanely long legs. But I thought you hated me for running you over last year because I could fucking see you avoiding me on campus, and then you show up this year looking like this- I hoped the cute, cuddly you would come back and spare me from this fucking punk sex on legs thing you have going on."

"I-I... I don't-"

"No, you don't," Michael huffed a slight laugh, then stepped forward to crowd Luke up against the counter, hands gripping the surface on either side of him. "If you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you."

Even if Luke hadn't wanted it, he wasn't sure he could do anything about it. Shock stunned him in place, eyes wide as he watched Michael's eyes flicker over his face, resting on his lips before back up, as if waiting for Luke to protest. When the denial didn't come, he stepped even closer, a hand coming up to gently grip the back of Luke's neck before closing in, pressing a soft, closed mouthed kiss to Luke's lips. It took Luke a moment to respond, still slightly stunned this was happening to him, but he finally got a hold of his wits and Michael's shirt, leaning forward to kiss him back. The older boy's mouth was firm but gentle, opening up just enough to tug on Luke's lower lip slightly but for all his previous aggression, he seemed perfectly content on slow, sweet kisses. 

Luke nearly forgot they were at a party until a loud shout came from the main room, bringing him back to reality and causing him to pull back, his eyes opening to find Michael looking over at him with a slight frown. 

"Is this real?" He asked stupidly, hating the words the moment they came out of his mouth. The corners of Michael's lips turned up, and he leaned forward to press his face to Luke's neck. 

"I fucking hope so. Christ almighty, I've been waiting ages to do that." 

Luke could feel Michael's mouth moving against his neck, and he suddenly wished they weren't in such a public area so he could go about learning how they feel properly.

Instead, his brain decided to open mouth insert foot again, speaking for him, "So now what?"

"Now you let me take you to my room so I can make up for all that time I could've spent kissing you. No funny business if you don't want, I just really can't get enough of you."

Deciding that plan was alright by him, he pulled Michael's face from his neck with a gentle tug of his hair, the older boy letting out a soft groan that Luke hoped to god his brain would ignore. He pressed his lips to Michael's again, briefly, before letting his hands run down the length of the boy's sides.

"Well then, lead the way."


End file.
